A conventional example of such an article transport apparatus is described in JP H01-187112 (Patent Document 1). In the article transport apparatus of Patent Document 1, an article is moved between a support portion and a transfer target portion by a transfer mechanism after a movable member is moved to a target stop location by the actuating power of a first actuator. To describe the transfer mechanism further, the transfer mechanism has hooks which engage an article along a front-and-back direction, guide rails which guide the hooks along the front-and-back direction, and a reversible motor for moving the hooks along the front-and-back direction, and is configured to move an article between the support portion and a transfer target portion by moving the hooks along the front-and-back direction with the reversible motor.